Ascension (VC-5)
by T'Spock
Summary: The sequel to Requited. The is number five in the VC series. (Read 1-4 first.) Kirk gets a ruling from Starfleet on his misconduct trial. The secret of Spock's transformation is revealed. Spock ascends to become the sovereign. Nyota get a special surprise. True scifi fans will love this one. Spock/Uhura McCoy/Rand Sarek, M'Umbha
1. Chapter 1

This is a live edit. I will be editing as I upload and find issues.

Prologue

_Spock heard a beeping sound and voices echoing in his head._

_"__Spock, can you hear me!" He heard Dr. McCoy's voice in the distance._

_"__Spock, Honey it is Nyota, please wake up." Nyota was crying hysterically. _

_"__Oh, my god Bones! I think he is dead!" She shrieked._

Chapter 1

Spock slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room in the Starfleet Medical Center. Nyota was wearing the terrycloth robe. He was in a med-bed.

"Surak!" He yelled. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head was too intense.

"Don't try to get up Spock. An explosive went off in your suite after the trade reception. You have a serious head injury and your heart stopped." Dr. McCoy said. "To be honest, we thought we had lost you"

Nyota hugged Spock and wiped her eyes.

"Surak is safe. He was with mother on another floor of the embassy."

"I believe I was dreaming." Spock said. "We were back at the academy."

He looked at Nyota's hand. She was wearing his grandmother's emerald ring he had given her the night she graduated and the rubies in her ears he had given her earlier that evening before the reception.

He touched his head. "Did we dance the night you graduated from Starfleet?"

She chuckled, "Yes and you made a spectacle of yourself kissing me in front of everyone."

She took his hand. "Spock, I don't know what is happening. Tonight I felt dizzy again, and then I felt like we were in danger, just like I did at the reception. You pushed me out of the room and covered me with your body."

Spock placed his hand on her belly.

"The baby is fine Spock, and growing just as fast as Deuce did." Dr. McCoy said.

Deuce?"

"That is Bone's nickname for Surak. It is a Latin derivative for two."

"Spock, I am concerned that your heart stopped for a few minutes, but you seem to be fine now. If you allow yourself to get some rest, you should be outta here in a couple of days. We have a starship to catch, remember?"

Dr. McCoy patted his hand and left.

"Spock, I am scared. This makes two attempts on your life in one day."

"Nyota, I am sure that the first was a decoy designed to get us to drop our guard. I believe that Stel and V'Las are behind this. They want my assets, but they do not want me as a leader."

"What are you planning to do?" She said.

"I must make sure that you and the children are protected, both physically and financially. I will make sure that they cannot take what belongs to you and Surak."

Nyota sat with him for the rest of the night. Eventually, she gave in and fell asleep in the chair. Spock closed his eyes and meditated. He would not sleep until his would-be assassin was found.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 2

The next day, Dr. McCoy returned to find Spock sitting up in the bed with Surak sitting on his lap. Surak was kissing his head.

"Sa-meck has a boo boo."

"Yes, daddy had a big boo-boo, Deuce. Come to Uncle Bones." McCoy said.

Surak climbed into his arms. "See this, I am going to scan daddy with it."

He turned on the scanner and studied it, and then rubbed his chin.

"Spock, we need to talk."

"Not here, Doctor."

Spock checked out of the hospital. They went directly to the hover car and drove to their cabin in Muir Woods. Nyota stayed in the cabin with Surak, and Spock walked with McCoy to the ridge above the cabin.

"Spock, when you arrived at the hospital, your brain was mush. You sacrificed your own life to save Nyota and the baby. Aside from being a hero again, you were brain dead."

McCoy took his right hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Last night, I thought that dream that you had was probably your life flashing before your eyes when you died. Your vitals were completely flat."

"Yet, within a few minutes time, your brain readings were almost normal and now your entire body was functioning at optimum levels. "

"What does this mean Leonard?"

Bones ginned, Spock had never used his name before

"I think I know what might be causing this."

"I detected small traces of decalithium in your DNA. When you destroyed Nero's ship, you were transported out. I think that the RED matter was fused with your DNA at that time."

Spock was stunned. "Am I dying?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it seems to have the opposite effect. I noticed it first with Nyota after the Pon Farr episode. She healed overnight."

"Nyota, but how was she exposed?"

"During the conception, Deuce's blood mixed with hers. It affected her DNA somehow, which allowed her to carry the pregnancy without help from the geneticists. It might be what is allowing her to detect danger. I am just not sure."

Spock remembered that his mother said that she needed help to sustain her pregnancy because of his copper blood.

"Instead of just buffering Deuce's blood as was the case with you mother's pregnancy, the decalithium synthesized your DNA and Nyota's DNA, creating a new species. The decalithium might also be what is allowing her to detect danger, I am just not sure."

"As far as I can tell there is a temporal flux that was caused either by the Decalithium or the singularity itself. You of course are the primary level exposure, when the decalithium bonded to your DNA. Surak is the secondary level as a direct recipient of your DNA and Nyota is the tertiary recipient, having been exposed to Deuce's DNA during her pregnancy."

The doctor continued.

"Nyota appears to be able to access temporal shifts going forward. She is prescient to a minor degree. As evidenced by the tea incident, Surak probably has access to temporal shifts into the past. As the primary recipient, of the RED matter, you might have either or both.

Spock thought about the dream that he had.

"Perhaps what I experienced last night was not a dream." He wondered aloud.

"That is a real possibility Spock. Your Katra had to go somewhere. You were brain dead."

Deuce seems to be able to lock into what Nyota is thinking without melding as well. Have you experienced anything like this?

"Yes, Vulcan children bond with their parents. I am bonded with Ambassador Spock and Sarek. Nyota and I also share the strongest bond, as bond-mates. However, I have noticed that Surak appears to have empathic abilities. This is not common with Vulcans."

"Spock, well it appears that I am the only person you are not bonded to." He joked.

"Listen Spock, you and Nyota have become family to me. You have really got folks riled up. I am pretty concerned for you guys."

Spock was moved by McCoy's statement.

He handed Spock a memory storage unit.

"I downloaded this for you. It is your original med-record I modified the hospital records to show a mild brain injury."

Spock placed his hand on McCoy's shoulder. McCoy could feel a slight tingle where his finders made contact. For the first time he realized why Vulcans avoided contact with other species.

"Spock, most men with your wealth are pretty ruthless, that is how they stay alive. You need to make it clear that you will not tolerate this sort of thing."

Back at the cabin, Nyota was preparing lunch when she noticed Surak playing on the floor with an electronic device.

_Spock, I need you now! S_he called through their bond.

Spock stopped talking and began running back down the slope. McCoy followed, but he could not keep up.

Rather than take the winding trail, Spock leaped to the bottom of the ravine. McCoy stopped in shock, and then followed taking the winding trail.

Nyota walked slowly toward Surak.

"Deuce, she whispered. "Give that to Mama."

He held it out and said, "talk!"

She grabbed the device and took it outside. She ran back into the cabin and grabbed two bowls. She put the transmitter into the smaller bowl and put the lid on. She put the smaller container into the larger container and filled it with dirt. Then she took it down and put the larger container in the creek.

When Spock arrived, she explained what Surak had found. It had been in his diaper bag. Spock began to realize that there this plot involved more than V'Las and Stel. There were servants or humans involved.

McCoy finally caught up with Spock and Nyota repeated the story.

"Where is the device?" He asked.

"I put it in two containers and some mud and created a rudimentary dampening field. Even the most sophisticated equipment will detect a muffled sound from the mud and the sound off the creek."

A small smile formed on Spock's lips. What he had told the High Council was an understatement. There was no way to quantify his love for Nyota. She had transformed his life. He would need help. McCoy was there for them, he was sure of it. However, he needed someone who could keep watch over Nyota and Surak and keep them safe. He went back to the cabin and made his way to the comm.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 3

Ambassador Spock's face filled the screen. Spock was aware of the feelings that the ambassador had for Nyota but it seemed only natural, he had lived with his own Nyota during his time lime on the first Enterprise. Spock had also formed a bond with the ambassador and they often shared sensations. Such was the case with the recent Pon Farr episode which had led to Nyota's pregnancy.

Spock was not aware, but the ambassador was also privy to their most intimate moments. He would lay still and allow Spock's sensations to ebb and flow in his mind. It was as though he could feel himself kissing and caressing Nyota. Ambassador Spock had only limited sexual encounters in his own life. He had sex with Leila at Omicron _Ceti_ III while under the influence of the spores, but Spock and Nyota were different. Each time Spock made love to Nyota, the ambassador was flooded with both the physical sensation of Nyota's warmth and the pleasure of her mind as Spock would meld with her.

"Ambassador, you are aware of the recent explosions at the embassy?"

"Indeed, I am aware" the ambassador replied. "I will be leaving for Earth today. Where are Nyota and Surak II?"

"They are with me. We will go back to the embassy to gather Surak's personal items and we will return to the ship. Nyota and Surak will wait for you there."

The ambassador nodded and the screen went black.

The group ate lunch at the cabin. During lunch, Surak climbed into his father's lap.

"Surak, are you hungry? Come sit down." Nyota said gently.

"No, Nyota. I will hold him. He may sit with me."

Nyota and McCoy both smiled at Spock. His times with Surak II were his most human moments. Although he was not yet two; Surak II seemed to sense the danger that was all around him and his parents. He felt more secure with hi Ko-mehk.

Spock kissed his son and held him tightly, as his mother had often done with him. Sarek had little physical content with Spock as a child. This would not be the case for Surak II and Spock. He loved his child completely. He was neither Vulcan nor Human but that was no matter to Spock. He loved his son and his unborn child immensely. They finished lunch and then set out for San Francisco.

During the ride to San Francisco, Spock was reminded of the happy times that he and Nyota spent at the cabin and their hikes in the woods. Since Vulcan was destroyed, it felt as though his life was no longer his own. Even under the stress on the Enterprise, he and Nyota still had private time. As Prince Regent, it seemed that they were rarely alone. With this increased security risk, this would be even more the case. McCoy was right, he had to get control of this situation, even if it meant ruthlessness on his part. As long as his enemies were alive, they would always pose a threat to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 4

Spock, Nyota and McCoy returned to the embassy. They surveyed the damage in their suite. It was not as bad as they expected. The explosive was meant to cause bodily harm, but leave the structure of the building intact. That was a clue. There had to be a Vulcan at the head of this plot.

Nyota gathered their personal items and located her mother. They all returned to the starship.

On board the ship, Spock and McCoy scanned the planet for Vulcan life signatures. Regarding the screen, McCoy said, "There must be a hundred."

"82 to be exact." Spock replied

He chuckled. "That is not a bad number to start with. Can you pinpoint where they are?"

"Yes, doctor. I have excluded those signatures outside the North American Continent, and I am eliminating those outside of the California region. That leaves twelve. I am scanning for age. V'Las is 102 and Stel 115 Vulcan years."

"Wow, they don't look a day over 55." McCoy remarked.

"I have located them."

"Where are they?"

Spock turned and looked at McCoy, "They are at the Vulcan embassy with Sarek."

Spock and McCoy rushed back to the transporter room. Nyota met them there.

"Nyota, please wait here until I contact you. Ambassador Spock is coming to stay with you and Surak. He will notify you when he departs from New Vulcan later today."

She nodded, then she placed her hand on his face, and kissed him gently.

"Be well, a'dun." She said. He could hear the fear in her voice.

Spock was moved. He drew her up into his arms and pulled her to his chest. He held her tightly for a moment, then he kissed her. He stopped and looked into her eyes, strumming her chin.

"I will be back soon, k'diwa."

"Yes, Spock" She nodded.

"I love you." He said. Nyota was frightened. He rarely expressed this sentiment in words.

Nyota's hands trembled. She dragged the controls and he vanished.

Nyota transported them back to the blast site to avoid detection. They used the fire stairs to sneak up to the Ambassador's quarters.

The door was slightly ajar, Spock looked through the opening.

Sarek was sitting in a chair. Stel was standing over him. There was a blond human walking back and forth in the room.

"I gave you what you wanted. Yet, you killed my son and his wife." Sarek spit out the words unable to suppress his grief and anger.

The loss of Amanda was difficult for him. He was barely able to suppress the guilt that he felt when she fell from the cliff. He should have taken care to protect her. Now that Spock and Nyota were gone, he would struggle to maintain his sanity.

"You were not supposed to kill Spock. I wanted him!" Spock once again, saw the human with blond hair walk across the room.

Spock to spoke to Nyota through their bond,_ Nyota, and scan these coordinates for any humanoid life _forms, 90.N, 0.°W

Thirty seconds passed.

_Spock, there are none for 1000 kilometers. _She responded.

"It is not enough Sarek. We want Spock's money too, with it; we can restore New Vulcan ourselves with the old ways of life."

"I am tired of this. Kill him and get it over with." A blond figure walked passed the door.

McCoy froze. He recognized the voice, it was Christine.

McCoy whispered, "Christine."

Again, Spock to spoke to Nyota through their bond, _Transport V'Las, Stel and Christine to the coordinates._

Stel, V'Las and Christine vanished.

Spock and McCoy rushed into the room. Sarek was shocked to see Spock their untying him.

"Sa-fu! You are alive." He stood up and embraced Spock.

Spock slowly brought his arms up around his father and embraced him. He had only been hugged once before by his father, just before Surak was born.

McCoy watched. He chided himself for the stereotypes that he had held in his mind for so long. He believed that Vulcans were often cold and distant to out-worlders. Yet, the recent display of affection indicated that there was more to them than cold logic.

Spock, McCoy and Sarek were transported onto the ship directly into the med-bay.

Spock and McCoy lift Sarek onto the med-bed.

"Vulcans are a lot heavier than they look." McCoy said.

He scanned Sarek with a tricorder and said.

"He will be fine with some fluids and some rest. You know, I thought life on the Enterprise would be hazardous, Vulcans are a pretty adventurous bunch!" He chuckled.

"Spock, what about the other three folks? They are probably freezing" Nyota said.

"Yeah, Spock. Where are they?"

Spock looked at Nyota and back to McCoy.

"Doctor, they are at the North Pole."

"Spock, why the North Pole?"

"It was a logical choice. There are no other humans there. They would be completely isolated."

"But Spock, Vulcans hate the cold. They must be freezing up there."

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied. "Indeed."

Spock went back to the transporter room and transported three individuals into the med-bay as they had with Sarek.

Christine was cold, but okay. The Vulcans had meditated into a state of stasis in order to survive the cold.

"V'Las and Stel will remain in this state for at least three days. Use a containment field please doctor, the restraints will be ineffective should they awaken. Set the environmental controls for 60° they will continue to maintain stasis as long as they detect the colder temperature."

"What about Christine?"

"We should return her to the Earth authorities. I will inform them of their actions, but first…" Spock went over to the woman and placed his hands on her psi points.

He began pulling information from her mind, both her ideas that she thought and those things heard Stel and V'Las say. Before he removed himself from her mind, he left a suggestion that she desired Jim Kirk."

Spock moved to Stel and examined his mind. V'Las had drawn him into the fray. The had blackmailed Sarek into surrendering his assets in exchange for Spock's safety, but they had no intention of allowing Spock to live. They had engaged a number of servants at the embassy and even on New Vulcan with the goal of bringing down S'chn T'gai T'Pau. With the house eliminated, they would seize the clan's assets. Although they had used the colony as their motivation, Stel had planned to steal the assets for his own good. There were dozens of people who were caught up in the plot.

To implant a suggestion in the mind of a human was simple. Because there were few interactions with humans, or other out-worlders, Vulcans had no social mores regarding the practice. However, there were strong beliefs that opposed mind-melding with an unwilling Vulcan participant

Spock contemplated McCoy's words from earlier that day

_Spock, most men with your wealth are pretty ruthless, that is how they stay alive. You need to make it clear that you will not tolerate this sort of thing_

A slight smile formed on Spock's lips. He wanted to hold his wife. He wanted the simplicity of his life back. He also wanted to help New Vulcan, but it was not worth the lives of his family.

He closed his eyes and set to work converting the mind of Stel.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 5

Spock was aware of the dangers that a mind reconstruction could have on Stel or even himself, should Stel regain consciousness. He had no fear, instinctively, he knew what had to be done. He began by re-ordering Stel's logic. He had been lax about meditation and his mind was filled with emotions, fear of Spock, greed and envy. This left him vulnerable to the wishes of V'Las. It was not difficult for V'Las to persuade Stel.

Spock purged the envy and greed, but allowed the fear to stay in Stel's mind. He planted a subliminal suggestion of what he would do to Stel, should he betray him again. He added one last suggestion before he pulled out of Stel's mind. He would be absolutely loyal to Spock and his family, willing to give his own life for their protection.

The process took more than an hour. Then he moved on to V'Las. Spock wanted to completely destroy his mind. To do so would take only a second. Spock restrained himself and completed the task he was there for; he wanted the name of the individual who was the head of the plot to destroy his clan. As Spock pulled out, he stopped and then he planted one last suggestion in the mind of his would-be assassin.

Sarek had completely recovered. He sat in the ship's ready room with Spock, Nyota, M'Umbha and McCoy. Surak II was in his lap giving him a hug. He was aware that Spock and Nyota had combined Terran and Vulcan child rearing practices. The result was a child who was exceedingly skilled in telepathy and logic, but he was also completely comfortable with his emotions.

In contrast, Surak had insisted that Spock purge his emotions, while Amanda was lax and allowed him to express his emotions. As a result their family life was strained as Sarek became more distant toward Spock. Like T'Pau, Sarek had allowed himself the experience the sensation of regret regarding Amanda and Spock. He would not make this mistake with Surak II. The child leaned forward to give his grandfather and kiss; Sarek reciprocated.

Nyota smiled as she watched the interaction with Surak II and Sarek. She could tell that Spock and Sarek 's relationship had changed for the better as well.

Spock also observed the moment of intimacy between Sarek and Surak II. He wanted his life back and he was willing to settle on Earth and return to the academy as a professor if it meant they could find peace again.

"Nyota," He said softly. "I am going to step down form my role as regent."

"Wait, hold on Spock. Think about this. New Vulcan would not last a year without your help." McCoy said.

"Yet, they are displeased with all that I have done for them." Spock replied

Nyota was silent on the matter. She had told Spock when they first moved to New Vulcan that she would not allow them the Vulcans to hurt him. They have tried twice.

"Spock! Take V'Las and Stel back to Vulcan. Allow the High Council to deal with them. You and Nyota should take some time and get away." McCoy was getting emotional

"Where can we go, Bones? Nyota joined in the discussion. "Spock's cabin has been our haven for years, even when we I was a cadet."

Bones grinned.

"Not like that you dope." She smiled. "I mean it was a private place, where we felt safe from the insults of humans and Vulcans. Now they have the location of the cabin."

M'Umbha chimed in.

"Dr. McCoy is correct Spock. Prior to the bombing, all was well for you. The trade reception was a success, and you have the economic recovery in motion. It would not be logical to stop now."

All eyes turned to M'Umbha, the voice of reason in the room.

She laughed, "What I say is truth."

Spock nodded.

"Well, I can think of one place that they won't know about." McCoy said. "I have to testify at Kirk's hearing and then we can go. We will have to keep the goons on ice a few extra days. Will they be okay in the containment field"

"They should be fine, doctor."

Spock stood up and turned to Nyota.

"I wish for you to join me in meditation."

He held out his fingers in the ohz'estra.

"Wife, attend.

Nyota stood up and nodded. She extended her hand and walked out the room with her husband.

Spock knew that he needed meditation. He had not done so since the day of the reception. He needed to ensure that his mind was okay after the explosion, but he had an emotional need for his wife's presence as well.

The two went to their quarters. He showered first and put on his robes. Next Nyota showered and dressed in yoga pants and a camisole.

They went to the meditation alcove. Spock sat on the floor mat and pulled Nyota down to sit between his extended legs. She crossed her legs and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms against her and closed his eyes.

Inside his mind, Spock searched for any sign of injury or loss of logic. There was nothing there. His mind was ordered as it had been since he bonded with Nyota. The struggle between emotions and logic ceased as he had learned new ways to process his emotions.

He searched deeper for hints about his recent experience. There were none to be found.

Spock opened his eyes. Nyota had finished her meditation an hour earlier, but sat still so as not to disturb him. He helped to her to her feet and stood up. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. Passion filled him as he held her in his arms. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed.

He allowed his robes to fall to the floor and he slipped his fingers under the tiny straps of the camisole, sliding the straps down her arms revealing her breasts. He pulled her pants to the floor and sat on the bed regarding her loveliness. He pulled her closer, allowing his fingers to slightly graze the fullness of breasts.

He pressed his face against her rounded belly and kissed it. He then laid her gently on the bed and knelt between her legs, he leaned forward straddling her body with his arms. He began gently making love to his wife as he kissed her passionately.

After a while, he stopped and sat back on his heels and caressed her belly. She carried his seed inside of her. It was his child, another natural bond. He sighed. As he caressed her belly, he thought back to their discussion of the word _amazing _while at the academy. At the time that they talked about it, he struggled to understand it. As he kissed her belly once more, and mounted her again, he was now fully aware of the word's true meaning.

Slowly and deliberately he rocked against his wife for nearly an hour, whispering softly in her ear as the intensity built up inside of him.

"Nyota!"

He moaned as he cried out her name. He was awash with emotion as he released his essence inside of her. At that moment, Nyota watched his face contort with pleasure during his release, and then relax.

She smiled up at him and said.

"Are you well, a'dun?"

"I am quite well, K'diwa." He replied a slight smile formed on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 6

Back on Earth, Dr. McCoy was sitting on the witness stand. Kirk's attorney had been battering him with senseless question about Spock and Nyota and he was tired of it. He turned to the admiral.

"Admiral, with all due respect, I have to agree with you I think we are wasting time while this guy tries to disparage Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. May I speak?"

"Go ahead Doctor McCoy." The admiral said.

"Captain Kirk was my best friend at the academy. Kirk and I both thought that Commander Spock was a creep. Everyone could tell that he had a crush on Nyota. Yet, he waited for three years until he graduated to even kiss her and then he did the right thing and married the gal. Not many men would hold out like that, including Starfleet Officers."

The admiral nodded.

"I was not there for the incident. I did meet with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, they both agreed to let bygones be bygones. Despite the fact that Captain Kirk had groped his wife, Commander Spock moved on and fulfilled his role as first officer in a professional manner. He is a decent guy, who loves his wife and family. He wants to keep them safe. What guy wouldn't?"

"Yes, admiral but." Hasben interrupted.

McCoy ignored him and continued. "As for Lieutenant Uhura's pregnancy, I was able to measure the date of the child's conception and as she said, it occurred within two days of their bond. Spock had completed the marriage paperwork with Yeoman Rand the morning after they completed the traditional Vulcan bonding ritual. They held the Terran ceremony a week later."

He paused.

"Jim had many women at the academy, probably all of them except Lieutenant Uhura. He was after her from the day he saw her in the cafeteria. She never gave him the time of day. I think in some way he really cared for her, maybe he even loved her because she rejected him." He looked at Kirk.

"Captain Kirk has great potential, he smart and he is courageous. However, in my honest opinion, he would benefit from alcohol treatment and some counseling. If he gets this under control, you will have a fine Starfleet officer."

He looked over at Kirk.

"I have already lost him as a friend, but I don't want to see anything happen to him or the crew on the Enterprise."

He looked up at the admiral.

"Thank you, doctor. You may step down."

"I will review my notes and we will reconvene at 1300."

He nodded and left the stand. He went back at sat neck to Spock, Sulu and Chekov.

The men went to lunch. They were all pretty quiet as they contemplated the outcome.

Finally McCoy spoke up. "Well, whatever happens, it will be for the best."

The rest of the group nodded.

Spock replied. "Indeed, Doctor."

The court reconvened. Kirk sat on the edge of his seat. His hand trembled at his lip. He needed a drink. The spit and polish routine was wearing thin. He also wanted to get his hand on McCoy's neck. He had betrayed him. He looked back at McCoy and then his head snapped forward as his name was called by the judge.

"James T. Kirk. I hereby remand you to the Starfleet Regional Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland for psychiatric evaluation and alcohol therapy. In six months, if you have completed the program, you will be allowed to return to the Enterprise."

Kirk grinned and looked back at Spock and McCoy.

"…as Helmsman, Ensign Kirk." The admiral continued.

Kirk bucked his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

The admiral continued.

"I am not sure whose bright idea it was to give a fresh Starfleet graduate control of the Starfleet flagship two years ago. At this point, no one at Starfleet will admit to it. I have met with High Command and we are all in agreement that you are not ready for the job of captain. If you ever get a chance to serve in this capacity again, you will have to earn it."

"Commander Spock, please stand."

Spock rose to his feet.

" I know you have your hands full while serving as Prince Regent for New Vulcan, however, Starfleet Command has decided to re-instate your commission as captain. When you decide to return to Starfleet, you will be assigned a ship."

"Lieutenant Sulu, please stand."

Sulu looked around and stood up.

"There are more than a few folks at Starfleet who have been impressed with your service. Your have been commissioned as Lieutenant Commander. You will serve as First Officer on the Enterprise. An experienced commander will serve in an acting capacity for the time being." He looked over at Spock.

"You have served Starfleet loyally for twelve years; you are a decorated officer, and an accomplished academic. There is no way to make amends for the great injustice that has befallen you including the incident on the bridge with Ensign Kirk as well as the assault on your wife. I can only say that on behalf of Starfleet, I apologize and hope that you will return to Starfleet soon."

"Thank you, Admiral." Spock replied.

"This hearing is adjoined."

McCoy slapped Spock on the back and the men all filed out into the hallway.

"Congratulations, Commander Sulu." He said with a slight bow. "Your commission is well deserved."

"Thank you, Captain Spock. Hey, that has a nice ring to it."

They all laughed.

Just then Kirk came out into the hallway escorted.

"Spock." He said. He was seething.

Spock nodded. "It is Captain Spock... Ensign Kirk" Spock corrected him.

Kirk stormed off.

The men were silent as he walked away.

"Gee, that was tragic. I guess the Kirk that Ambassador Spock knew was a great man." McCoy said.

"Yes, that is what the ambassador said." Spock replied.

"Maybe this Kirk has a chance."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." Spock replied.

The men turned and began filing out of the courtroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 7

Spock and McCoy, met Nyota and Surak II, Ambassador Spock, Sarek, and M'Umbha at the embassy. Janice would be meeting up with them later. They had hired an air transport for the trip. Spock decided that he would pilot the transport for security sake. Nyota was the co-pilot.

"Leonard, do you have the coordinates."

"Yes sir, captain." He could not resist. "30.8467° N, 83.2831° W"

"You mean commander?" Since when do you use honorifics Bones?"

Bones looked at Spock with a big grin on his face.

"Nyota, my commission was re-instated by Starfleet today."

"Spock! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I believe that I just did." He said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Next time tell me sooner, Captain Spock."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He replied.

"Bones, where are we going?"

"Valdosta, Georgia, home to the Georgia peach, sweetheart." he replied with a wink.

They landed in a small town in Georgia called Valdosta. McCoy got out and took a deep breath.

"Smell that sweet Georgia air, y'all." All of a sudden his drawl got a little stronger.

"Doctor, I do not detect any discernible difference in the air here."

This time both Bones and Nyota rolled their eyes. By this point they could tell when Spock was being literal in order to tease other people.

The transport sat behind a large farmhouse. It must have been over three-hundred years old.

Bones' nephews came out of the house, followed by his sister. She looked like a picture from the 20th century wearing a cotton shift and cotton sneakers.

"Where did she get those clothes?" Nyota asked.

"She sews them." Spock answered.

Nyota turned to her mother, who shrugged.

"Well, let's go inside and cool off."

"I find the temperature more than satisfactory" "Spock said.

"Oh.. Well, than. Why don't we drop off our bags in our rooms, and come back out for a cool drink?" McCoy said. Far be it from him to be a poor host.

Bones' nephews came out of the house and stared at Spock.

"Are you a Vulcan?"

"I am Vulcan and Human."

"Dave, we talked about it on the comm. Don't pester Captain Spock."

"Captain Spock! From the Enterprise?"

"Indeed." Spock replied.

The older kid dropped the bag and ran into the house.

"Gee, Spock I am sorry. He didn't…"

There was a crash in the house and the oldest boy came back out carrying a scale model of the starship."  
>He held it up for Spock to see.<p>

"Gee, Captain Spock, would you sign my ship? I cannot wait for the kids at school to see it. No one believed that my Uncle Len was on the Starship."

"Dave, I will sign it. But first you must promise not to tell anyone that I am here."

"Aww, okay. But you have to sign my holo too?" He negotiated.

"Or, I can just keep you at home until we leave." Bones warned.

"Okay, it's a deal." He stuck out his hand to shake.

Spock looked at the boys hand and saluted him with the Ta'al in response. The younger boy stuck his hand up in a salute to the older boy.

"Okay guys, Uncle Spock will tell you some cool stories about space later. The grown-ups are going to have a meeting first.

"Yeah!" Dave yelled the two boys went back in the house practicing their salutes.

Bones took his sister aside.

"For the safety of all of us, keep an eye on the kids. We cannot allow anyone to know where we are."

She nodded.

"They met for two hours discussing logistics regarding New Vulcan. The trade process was in motion, as Spock had planned. His investment planners were working with the Vulcan representatives to explain investment diversification. McCoy had completed the research regarding the population projections. The use of surrogates would significantly increase population growth exponentially allowing the colony to reach one million in 50 years. The problem was sustaining the Surak Confederacy with only 10,000 citizens, not all of whom lived on New Vulcan.

The High Council would have to establish new residency and work visas in order to build the infra-structure needed to grow the planet. Vulcan had been an insular planet, but the could no longer afford to be this way.

"Spock, I don't know how to say this without offending you, but I think that New Vulcan has an image problem."

"Please explain."

"Well, to start, the Vulcan Guard is not very commanding. I suppose the robes are fine for inter-planetary dignitaries, but they are not very practical."

Nyota nodded. "I see what Bones means."

"Vulcans are bigger in stature than most federation species, except maybe the Klingons. The uniforms for the guards and the space fleet should be more imposing. Like that get up that you wore to the Starfleet event."

"I see." Spock recalled the reaction from both men and women the night he wore Nyota's jacket design.

"I am not talking about eliminating the old, just updating it a bit."

"The same goes for the architecture." M'Umbha said.

"It is faster and easier to create modern buildings. Most Earth cities have an older section that attracts tourists, but the people function in the modern buildings."

"Right now the Confederacy has Vulcan and Out-worlder schools. Create a few specialized schools that offer a hybrid curriculum. This will attract parents from both species who want xeno-cultural and xenolinguistics curriculum." Nyota added.

"Perhaps you can take one city and implement the changes that we have suggested. If it is successful, you will have the data to drive more changes, if not, you will conserve the funds for other uses. Nyota continued.

All right, that is enough. You two needed some time away. There are some private cabins down at Langley Lake, in case you want some solitude." He winked.

"I would like to see the peach grove." Spock said.

"OK, I will change and I will be right back." Nyota said.

Bones spent the next few minutes sharing the history of the farm with Spock.

As they walked through the grove, Spock was rather quiet.

"A'dun, are you displeased?" Nyota asked.

Spock looked at her. His eyes lacked the luster and passion that she was so used to.

"Nyota, do you find our congress unsatisfactory?"

"Spock, do you mean when we make love?"

"You were so quiet last time. You seemed dissatisfied."

She laughed.

He stepped back.

"Spock, I was enjoying you, enjoying me." As she touched his face, he leaned toward her as he had with his mother when she first met Amanda. Nyota was jealous about the intimacy of his response. Now she realized that she had kindled the same response in Spock.

"I usually get caught up in the passion that I forget that you have needs too. You have been through so much lately. I just felt that I needed to take care of you."

Spock's eyes were ablaze in reaction to her response. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Whoa, fella. We are in McCoy's back yard. Maybe we _should_ go to the lake for some solitude." She laughed.

"Do you find my physiology sufficient?" He blurted out.

"Spohkh, you know that I have never been with any other man, but Amanda told me that your father was far superior to human men in that regard." She touched him and he immediately stiffened.

"I will ask my mother for more details."

"I will ask Dr. McCoy for the keys to the cabin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Janice was peeling peaches and M'Umbha was dicing peaches for the cobbler.

"I need some advice. Spock is concerned that he is not endowed sufficiently to satisfy me."

"Nyota!" Her mom scolded. "What have you done to make him feel such a way?"

Janice continued to peel the peaches. There was a steady tap as M'Umbha diced.

She shrugged. He asked me to compare him to other men, but I had no frame of reference. Spock was my first real boyfriend….my first everything." She replied.

"Well, I don't mind sharing. Jim was about 13 centimeters on a good night. He was often drunk, so there was not guarantee" She tossed a few peelings into the compost pile for emphasis.

M'Umbha diced more vigorously.

"Your father was pure Kenyan. He was about twenty-two centimeters in his youth." She said with a broad smile."

Nyota sat quietly.

Her mother stopped dicing and wiped her hands on the cotton apron.

"What is wrong daughter?" She walked over to Nyota and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You know that size is not always that important. It is what is in Spock's heart that counts. He loves you and that is all that matters."

Nyota was silent.

"Nyota, what is it? Tell us." Janice said.

"Spock is fine. I will let him know" She said quietly.

"You are not getting off the hook that fast. How is he …down there?" Janice smiled mischievously.

Nyota was now surrounded by the two women.

"I would say," Biting her lips. "He is closer to thirty-one centimeters." She barely spoke above a whisper.

Janice gasped, her mouth was wide open, but no words came out.

"Hmmph, he is a marathon man and thirty-one centimeters." She nodded and patted Nyota's hand as she had once before.

"Nyota, you _are indeed_ a lucky woman." M'Umbha chuckled and continued slicing the peaches.

Bones was changing his clothes. He was going to take Spock and Nyota down to the cabins at the lake. As he walked by Janice's room, he heard a familiar voice.

"I am calling because I want to make amends. " Jims says.

"That is wonderful Jim. I am happy for you."

Why don't you come and see me?"

"I don't think so Jim. I am getting my life together. I have stopped drinking and I am thinking of making some career changes"

"Yes, I guess you think you can be a nurse now?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You had to be a captain's woman, so you became a yeoman. I figured since you and Bones…"

"Bones and I haven't….done anything." She whispered.

"I am not surprised. I didn't think you go for that country doctor routine." He continued. "Look, Janice I have just about got this twelve step routine down. When I get out, I can take Sulu down the way I did with Spock and I should have my ship back in a year or so."

"Jim."

He chattered on.

"Jim, this alcohol therapy program is not something to beat. It is supposed to help you grow as a person, just like the Kobayashi Maru."

"And I beat that one, too."

"No" She sighed. "You cheated. It is not the same and beating it. She sighed. I thought you were serious about the twelve steps. Now I know that your apology was a ruse to get me up there."

He was silent.

"Len may be a country doctor, but I like his southern charm. I have finally realized what I want in life and it doesn't include you."

"Suit yourself." There was a muffled sound. "I'll be there in a minute Christine. "Muffled sound. "Well, don't ever say I didn't give you a second chance." He winked.

Bones pushed open the door and walked into the room. He held his hand out and Janice gave him the personal comm.

He spoke in perfect standard, not the drawl that he used around Janice.

"Look Jim, you better look elsewhere for a second chance. Janice is with me now."

He clicked the button and the screen went black.

"Are you packed yet?"

"Bones, I was just telling him."

He interrupted. "I know what you were telling him. I heard the whole thing. I just thought you might like to go to the cabins with me. I am taking Spock and Nyota."

"Sure, I like that. Are we staying long?"

"Not sure" He chuckled. "Nyota needs some rest. I think the lake will be just what the doctor ordered." He said with a wink.

Spock and Nyota had packed some food items for dinner and breakfast. There was a replicator at the cabin, but the produce was fresh and they wanted to allow Surak to experience it first-hand. Nyota had begun collecting heirloom seeds to take back to New Vulcan. She thought it would be nice to establish a community garden for off-worlders on New Vulcan.

Sarek, Surak and M'Umbha decided to go along and stay in the main lodge.

"We might as well take the transport." Nyota said. "We are hauling so much stuff."

"I will drive down in the hover craft. It is convenient for smaller runs."

The group loaded into the transport and lifted. Spock located a transport pad near the lake and landed. It was only a twenty meters from the cabin.

"This is convenient."

"My sister rents out the cabins. Folks come from all over. It is easier to use a transport than to drive."

They all settled in. Spock and M'Umbha and McCoy got started on the dinner.

"I wish my daughter had learned to cook. It was my one mistake, allowing a replicator in my house."

"On the contrary" Spock interrupted. Nyota is a proficient cook. She is skilled in preparing a variety of Vulcan dishes. I find her cooking quite pleasing."

"My Nyota?"

"She learned from a very skilled instructor."

"Who was that, son?"

"My mother, on Vulcan."

M'Umbha turned and scowled at Nyota.

"Nyota! You went all the way to Vulcan and did not tell me?" Her mother scolded.

Nyota's grin turned to a frown. Spock had let the cat out of the bag. Nyota had not told her mother of her trip to Vulcan during her academy days. Janice and McCoy laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 9

The family and friends spent the next two days relaxing on the lake. Sarek and Spock enjoyed the plant life. McCoy enjoyed the fishing. Nyota did little more than watch. She had grown tremendously during the months they had been on Earth. Although the gravity was weaker, the baby was still quite heavy.

"We need to complete a comprehensive examination you as soon as we get back to San Francisco."

"That's fine, but I could really use a maternity belt. My back aches."

He opened his med-bag and pulled out a tricorder. It looks like the baby is developed to about 32 weeks according to Earth standards. It is hard to Say Nyota. I don't have the Vulcan records to compare it to Surak's gestation. Spock entered the room. Nyota was lying on the bed with her knees propped up. Dr. McCoy had his hands up under her gown when Spock walked in.

"Interesting" He said, with his eyebrow rose.

"I am just checking her Spock." McCoy said nervously.

"I am aware doctor. I believe I am experiencing the sensation of trust."

Nyota chuckled. "It is a good thing Bones. I think most men would consider this a compromising position. Ow!"

A small growl escaped from Spock's chest.

"I am okay, it is just sensitive."

"Nyota and Spock. I am not quite sure of how to put this, but you might want to try a different position for love-making."

Spock raised both of his eyebrows, but he was silent.

"Nyota, stay in bed and get some rest. I will ask M'Umbha and Janice to keep an eye on you. I am going to have a talk with my friend here."

The two men walked down to the dock. McCoy had grabbed a couple of beers and a bowl of peaches. They say down, Spock drank down the beer quickly. He disliked the taste of the beer, but he did not want to offend the doctor. Earth wines and fruit beverages more to his liking.

"Uh, Spock. Just how much experience do you have with Earth women?"

Spock was silent.

"Do you mean that you and Nyota were both virgins when you bonded?"

That is correct, Doctor."

How did you… uh. What did you do prior to bonding with Nyota?"

"I took up running and I practiced Suss Manha and meditation."

"Well" he said taking a peach and cutting it." There are many ways that you two can satisfy the needs of each other late in a pregnancy. Grab a peach and I will show you one."

Spock sat quietly listening to McCoy describing various techniques for foreplay and sexual positions. He thought that he had become a skilled lover, and Nyota insisted that she was quite pleased, but thought he could do more to please her. McCoy had recommended that Spock read the Kama Sutra. He thought that it would appeal to his Vulcan sensibilities. Spock spent the rest of the morning on his pad studying the ancient text. He meditated for a couple of hours and he was quiet and contemplative for the rest of the day.

Nyota spent the afternoon with the other women and Surak II. Sarek and McCoy had gone to town for supplies. Sarek waited in the car while McCoy went into the market. They then went to the local med-center, McCoy wanted to make sure they could accommodate Nyota should the need arise. He also picked up some supplies while he was there. The town was outfitted with the latest technology, yet it still had a 20th century quality about it. It was a tourist site for many people seeking antiquities along with the comforts of the modern age.

Nyota's mother brought her a dinner tray. She had stayed in her room resting for most of the day. This had brought relief to her aching back.

"Nyota, is Spock well? He has kept to himself for most of the day"

"I am not sure mother. I have been having some back pain and I think he is worried."

"What did Dr. McCoy say?"

"He told me that the baby was about thirty-two weeks along and I needed to rest."

"Thirty-two weeks, but it has only been six months."

Nyota shrugged and sighed.

Her mother touched her forehead and patted her shoulder before she left.

Nyota did not have much of an appetite, but she ate just the same. They baby was growing fast and she needed to keep her caloric intake up.

She heard Spock's footfalls on the cabin porch. He came in and sat by her.

"Are you well, A'duna?" He asked.

She reached up and he leaned forward to embrace her.

"Have I displeased you a'dun? You seem distant."

He was silent. His eyes darkened as he took her hand and helped her off of the bed.

He helped her into the shower and followed her in. He washed her body gently. It was something that pleased her. He helped her out and dried her off.

He helped Nyota lean back against the pillows.

"Are you comfortable Nyota?"

"Yes, a'dun."

"What were you and McCoy discussing down at the dock today?"

Spock went to the kitchen and grabbed the ripe peaches from the counter and cream out of the food chiller.

He could smell the sweetness of the peaches in wafting up from the bowl. He stopped; this was what McCoy had mentioned when they first arrived in Valdosta. He assumed that Dr. McCoy was being illogical, when it was he who had been closed minded about the prospect of some element in the air. Spock raised both eyebrows at the insight and continued into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed next to his wife. He pulled a peach from the basket and bit into it. He squeezed the peach and then allowed the juice to drip down on her lips. The he leaned forward and he licked it away. Nyota's breath caught in her throat. He did it again, allowing the juice to trickle on her breast. He kept at it until he reached her belly.

He continued kissing and nibbling her as he made his way to her ankles. The charge from his fingertips tingled against her skin as he made his way back up her legs. She moaned louder. Pushing her legs aside, Spock reached for a fresh peach and crushed it over her mons. The juice splattered and dripped. She moaned as he eagerly lapped at the juice that dripped onto her body. She brought her knees up and grabbed his head pulling him closer. As she peaked, the sound of her moans only urged him on. He continued his assault until she began to writhe about.

Spock sat and watched his quivering wife with amazement. As she regained her composure he took her hand in his and kissed it. She pulled his hands to her lips and kissed it. Then she took then took his fingers and licked the peach juice from them. A small growl emanated from the back of his throat.

Nyota smiled and said, "It is your turn" and she grabbed a peach from the bowl and took a bite from it. She allowed the juice to pour on his belly forming a long straight line and then began to lick his skin. She continued downward until he became aroused.

He pulled her back against the pillow and kissed her. His tongue was probing the sweetness in her mouth. He gently turned her on her side and spooned against her, rocking slowly at first. He pulled her knees up closer to her belly to provide full access. As she moaned louder, he pressed deeper and deeper until he was fully engaged. He felt her peak again as her cries became louder.

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Spohkh, _She said in Vulcan_  
><em>

"Oh, Spohkh…Oh!"

He slowed and watched her panting and writhing in ecstasy.

When she finally stilled, he smiled.

"A'duna, you are pleased?" Spock plopped against the pillow and sighed.

"Yes A'dun." She touched his cheek." You look very pleased with yourself."

"It gives me great pleasure to satisfy you."

"Well you did. Captain Spock"

He helped to her feet and then they went to the shower for round three.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 10

After dinner, M'Umbha was laying chess with Sarek. Surak was asleep. McCoy and Janice were chatting.

"Well, I guess I will turn it." McCoy said, "Janice may I see you to your quarters?"

"Good night" Janice said quickly grabbing her things.

M'Umbha chuckled. She and Sarek had struck up a friendship by default. They were often left alone and they had the joint interest in Surak II.

"Romance is in the air, Sarek."

Sarek allow his lips to slightly curl.

"Romance is for the young."

"No my friend, romance is for willing participants." She said.

On the way to Janice's cabin McCoy said. "Say, why you don't stop by my cabin for some desert Ms. Janice." He laid the drawl on heavily.

She smiled, "Well, it is still early, but just for a few minutes." She replied.

McCoy pulled out a bowl of peaches and a bowl of cream. He had sliced strawberries with grapes and cheese on a platter.

"Were you expecting guests, Bones?"

"You never know. It pays to be prepared."

"He opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass of wine for both of them and they sat and talked for nearly an hourly. The bottle was empty, as was the platter. Janice stood up and yawned.

McCoy admired her breasts as she stretched her arms outward.

He walked with her to the door.

"Good night, doc."

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the next cabin.

Janice giggled. "They have been at it for over an hour."

"Yeah, I gave Spock a few pointers."

"Are you the love doctor?" She said flirtatiously

"No, I am just trying to be a good friend." He said seriously.

"Those folks have been through a lot. Two babies in a little more than two years, bombs, saving the economy of the entire colony; it is no wonder Spock felt like he had hit a slump"

He moved closer to Janice.

"They were very inexperienced when they married. Now they are carrying a huge burden. I think it is taking a toll on Nyota, so I helped him spice things up a bit." He licked his lips and moved in closer.

"Bones, you are a great friend."

His lips were almost touching hers. Her back was against the door.

"You don't have to go you know, you can stay here and I will show you why they call me Bones."

"Well, that is something I have wanted to know for a long time."

"Well then…" He leaned in for a kiss. "Come with me."

He reached back and grabbed the bowl with the peaches and cream and he took her hand and led her into the next room.

The next morning, Janice stopped by Nyota's cabin. Spock was packing the transport.

"I found out why Len's nick name is Bones last night."

"Oh! you didn't?"

"I did!" They giggled.

Let's just say his fine motor skills aren't limited to the surgical suite. He knew every trick in the book."

"Yes I heard and he shared a few with Spock, yesterday." She commented.

"I am grateful. My mother always talked to me about not having sex and Amanda talked to me about the dangers of Pon Farr. I just never knew that there was more to love making. I feel like an inexperienced kid sometimes."

"Nyota, you did the right thing waiting for Spock. If I could do it all over again, I would have never slept with Jim. He was so vulgar and abusive."

Nyota was silent.

"I was just a kid from Boise. He was my first."

"You mean you were a virgin when you met Kirk?"

"Yes. To make matters worse, one night I was drinking and Kirk passed me around to his friends like a dessert tray."

"Does Bones know?"

"No."

"Tell him Janice. Tell him today. He will understand, but if he finds out from someone else, you might lose him."

Janice pondered the thought. "I will go down and speak to him when Spock gets back."

"Both Spock and McCoy are older, more seasoned than Kirk."

Nyota said. "Tell me about it, Kirk drove me crazy at the academy. He thinks he should have anything he wants."

"And when he gets it, he tosses it away like refuse."

"McCoy is a good man, Janice. He will do right by you." Nyota touched her arm.

Janice stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really think he will understand?"

"If you don't want to lose him, go to him now. I have known Bones for nearly seven years. You have to trust him."

Spock ran into McCoy at the transport.

"How did it go last night?"

"Very well, Doctor. I would like to begin the propagation of peach trees on Vulcan. I think they would thrive there. How would I accomplish this?"

McCoy chuckled, "I will give you a few cuttings. That should get you started."

"How do I acquire strawberries?"

I'll tell you what, why don't we work out a propagation plan and see if we can collect a lot of earth species to take back with you. Some plants you will have to grow outdoors, you will need a greenhouse for others. "

He continued. "I think M'Umbha would really like that. Janice told me that she makes all kinds of oils and teas from herbs and fruit."

"It would please me to make her happy, as well."

McCoy reached in to the back of the transport and pulled out a large bag.

"Speaking of making the Uhura's happy. Give this to you wife. There are a few items to reduce her discomfort. I picked them up at the med-center when I was out with Sarek the other day."

Spock took the bag and patted McCoy on the shoulder. McCoy looked down at Spock's hand and into his eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy…Len, you have been a great friend to us."

"Uh, gee Spock. You're welcome. Nyota was like a little sister to me. I had to keep an eye out for her at the academy and I will leave it at that."

Spock returned the cabin and gave the bag to Nyota. She looked inside and pulled out another maternity belt.

"Oh, this is exactly what I needed. I left the other one on New Vulcan" She pulled out the belt.

"Spock, would you help me put it on?"

McCoy had finished loading the transport and he was starting to check the campground.

"Leonard, may I speak to you for a moment."

"Sure, doll. What can I do you for?"

She smiled. McCoy had a penchant for 20th century Terran expressions.

"I don't know how to tell you this." She was fighting back the tears. "I really care for you, and I think you need to know the truth."

She turned away from him.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come here, honey." He turned her and kissed her cheek. "You can talk to me, I'm a doctor." He winked.

She smiled, but the tears began to fall.

"He was awful and I was just a kid."

"What? Who?"

"Jim, when I first got to the academy. I was a virgin. He was my first."

"I know that." McCoy responded.

"One night, I was drinking. I guess I had too much. Kirk he passed me around to his friends at a party."

McCoy's face hardened. "Jim is a bastard. I know what he did to you and other cadets. I had to hear a play-by-play every evening. It is no wonder I couldn't get a date." He stared blankly. "I guess women thought I was like him."

He went over and slammed the shed door.

"Look Janice. I know that you care for me."

He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky, fighting back the anger.

"Kirk told me about it that night. I didn't go to the party. Jim's other buddies were too raunchy for my taste. At the time, I had no idea that it was you. All I know is they had a party and they drugged the girl. I didn't even consider the fact that the sex was coerced. It was rape, plain and simple." He exhaled.

"I am really sorry that he put you through this." He said as he wiped her tear with his finger.

His voice softened. "I am just flattered that you trusted me enough to tell me. It couldn't have been easy for you."

He pulled her closer. "…and it doesn't change how I feel about you at all." He kissed her lips.

They embraced. It felt good to hold her in his arms. If only they had met before Jim and his ex-wife complicated matters.

Janice stopped crying and he released her.

"I need to go wash my face and grab my tote. I will be back." She squeezed his hand.

"Now, I need to get this place packed up so we can get Nyota back to San Francisco. I want to stay as close to a Med-Center as possible"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived back at the farm house, Spock pulled McCoy aside.

"Do you have an extra uniform?"

"Yes, but why."

Spock placed his hand on the McCoy's shoulder as he told him his plan. An hour later, the two men pulled up in front of Valdosta Middle School. McCoy had called ahead to speak with the principal. They entered the office and picked up their visitor passes and received directions to David's class. The secretaries had never seen a Vulcan before, and they were mesmerized by Spock's unusual features. He was especially sexy in McCoy's shirt which was a little tight.

The bell rang and dozens of students filled into the hallway. The noisy din became complete silent as McCoy and Spock walked down the hall in uniform. They found David's class and entered, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. David stopped short when he entered the room and then ran into McCoy's arms. He then walked forward to Spock. He held up his hand and saluted him. Spock did likewise.

"David, you made a promise that you kept. I was compelled to visit the school since I did not have time to sign your starship."

"David, will you introduce us to your guest?" His teacher said.

"Okay, Ms. Wilson, this is my uncle, Commander Leonard McCoy." McCoy waved.

"And my friend," David looked a Spock and he nodded back." "Captain Spock."

"They were both on the Enterprise when it saved Earth. Captain Spock was the pilot of the Vulcan ship that destroyed Nero."

The class erupted in whoops and shouts. Spock and McCoy spent an hour answering questions, and signing notebooks and jackets. Then they said their goodbyes and left.

"Well, I never thought I would be a celebrity in my own town." McCoy said.

"Seeing the look on David's face was most satisfying." Spock replied as they got into the hover craft.

Ambassador Spock had arrived on Earth when the group descended on the transport. He waited for them in the transport bay.

He saluted Spock and bowed to Nyota and then the rest of the group.

"Captain Spock, I have a hover craft waiting to transport your group to the Embassy.

Spock acknowledge the ambassador and they loaded into the hover craft and returned to the embassy. On the way, they passed several residential areas with families hanging Christmas globes outside their homes.

"Nyota, I did not understand the point of hanging lighted globes."

Spock, she placed her hand on his. It is an old Terran tradition. People used to put lights on trees, a practice that also originated in Germany."

"It is a means of celebration much like the practice of Rumarie, or Ta'Shunar on Vulcan."

"Terrans decorate their homes inside and out. In the old days they would roast chestnuts in their fireplaces."

He nodded.

"I find the globes most appealing."

"I like it Sa-mehk." Surak chimed in.

"You do? Maybe we can have a Christmas tree this year." She looked at Spock.

He nodded.

"Nyota."

"Yes Spock, would you and Surak join me for tea this afternoon?"

Nyota's eyes grew wide. "Why of course Spock, we would love to join you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence

Later that day, they visited a new tea shop near Starfleet. Nyota commented on the color palette and décor of the establishment. There was a semi-private alcove which reminded Nyota of the apothecary shop she had visited on Vulcan. There were game tables and variations on chess games around the room.

The trio sat down and the server arrived.

"What you have, sir?"

Spock took the menus and set them on the seat beside them. "We will have the special. My son will have almond milk, please."

The server left and returned.

"In the past Nyota, I would often make decisions without your opinion. I realize that I had erred in doing so. I apologize for my miscalculations."

"Spohkh, you live by the mores and norms of Vulcan society. I accepted that when I bonded to you."

"Yes, but I live on both Earth and New Vulcan. I must confess that I too possessed a superior attitude toward humans when I was at the academy. I had been aware of such behavior toward me, but I was not aware of the attitude that I exhibited toward humans."

He held Surak up in his arms. Surak grabbed his faced and kissed his nose. He kissed Surak back on his nose. Surak burst into laughter.

"Surak is more capable than any Vulcan child. He conducts himself in a most congenial manner. Yet, he has a grasp of logic and reason and manages his emotions when he engages Vulcans."

The server arrived and set the pot of tea on the table, along with a creamer. The smell of peaches wafted into the air.

"It is a special blend, prepared by your mother."

"But how, we just got back today?"

"While we were in Georgia, your mother made some tea blends for Leonard. This is one of them. She was quite pleased with the idea that he had about propagating earth plants on New Vulcan."

"How did they get here?" She shook her head. "You didn't."

"Mother Uhura said she wanted to open a tea shop on New Vulcan, it was only logical that she should have such a shop here on Earth as well. We decided it was a worthwhile investment. She is the principal owner. I am a silent investor."

"I see. You were saying something about not telling me about decisions?" She teased.

Spock raised an eyebrow and pulled out a pad.

"I wish to purchase a house on Earth. We spend a significant amount of time here and it seems only logical. I have found a house which is located within a satisfactory proximity to Starfleet and the Vulcan Embassy. It is located on Telegraph Hill."

He showed her several pictures on his pad. The houses were two to three hundred years old.

"Spock! Telegraph Hill! That much cost a fortune."

"Nyota, I have a fortune." He formed a small smile.

"I possess substantial wealth and this home, although notably expensive, would continue to appreciate over time due to its historic nature. Moreover, I find its architecture, aesthetically pleasing."

"Okay, we can afford it. If we are going to buy a home, it should be large enough for the children and both grandparents and we will need a guest house for Starfleet visitors."

She scanned the various houses and their specifications.

"I think this one would be the most logical choice and it is beautiful.""

She could see the excitement in his eyes.

"The house is pleasing, K'diwa, you are beautiful." He said kissing her.

She stared at him and remembered what Amanda had told her before she died,

_The one thing you will learn, if you do decide to have a relationship with Spock is that Vulcans are not as logical as they like to appear to others._

The longer they were married, they less Vulcan Spock had become. He no longer strained against his emotions. He analyzed them and often seemed to appreciate his emotions.

They finished their tea and rushed back to Starfleet.

"Mom, I have great news."

"Oh, my son has told you about the house."

Nyota stopped short. "How did you know?"

"Who do you think told him to talk to you first?" She patted Nyota's hand and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 12

With only four weeks Until the Christmas holiday, Spock had to push for a quick closing date. The owners had purchased another home in New York and they were amenable to sell quickly. They were able to order a few furnishings that would allow them to move in immediately, but the guest house would take several months to complete.

One of the rooms was designated for M'Umbha. Ambassador Spock would bunk with Surak temporarily when Spock was in town until the guest house was complete.

Since Spock, McCoy and M'Umbha were returning to New Vulcan, Ambassador Spock would stay on Earth with Nyota while she finished the house for the holidays. They would spend the rest of the month on Earth and return to New Vulcan for the birth of their child.

Prior to leaving Spock, Ambassador Spock and McCoy visited Starfleet Medical for an experiment. Spock had asked the ambassador to accept a transfusion of his bone marrow hoping that Spock's modified DNA would be generated by Ambassador Spock's bone marrow. It was a risky proposition, but considering the assassination attempts, the ambassador would be the only adult capable of providing blood for Spock, Surak or the new baby should something happen to Spock.

Following the procedure, Spock returned to the ship to go back to New Vulcan and the Ambassador returned to their home on Telegraph Hill. Stel and V'Las had been returned earlier and were remanded into custody pending the hearing. Spock would return for the hearing and he and McCoy would launch their plan.

The High Council met in the trial chamber. The room was small for a courtroom. There was little need for criminal hearings since crime was illogical according to Vulcan mores.

McCoy sat against the wall. Sarek, Spock, V'Las and Stel sat in a row inside a u-shaped table formation. The members of the High Council sat around the four men. Since Sarek was a victim, his chair on the council was empty.

The council sat for hours listening to Sarek's account of the blackmail and the assault. Surprisingly, Stel had been forthcoming and had named all of the Vulcans and Humans who had been a part of the plot to blackmail Sarek, and the assassination of the Prince Regent.

V'Las had made charges of attempted murder against Spock because he transported them to the Artic. The High Council disregarded V'Las' charges, in that he was transported within ten minutes. Although he was cold, he was nowhere near death.

Vulcans are pacifists. Not by nature, but by choice. Their lifestyle, vegetarianism, the suppression of emotion and even the resulting Pon Farr are all manifestations of this choice. They struggled in their search for a solution. He was a Vulcan without logic. As evidenced by his influence on Stel and the others, he was toxic to the Vulcan society. Unexpectedly, Spock intervened on his behalf.

The High Council relented, and released V'Las. However, he was expelled from the council. Following the meeting, Spock met with McCoy.

"Doctor, will you join me on the track for a run?" Spock asked.

"Sure, I am kinda missing Janice too." He said with a wink.

The two men race through the hills that sat behind of the xxx city. When they reached the ridge above the city, Spock stopped.

"Spock, what is it with you and high places?" McCoy said, panting.

"Thinner air, doctor. It makes it more difficult to spy." Spock said, with a twinkle in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yes, that and the fact that I find the view aesthetically pleasing."

"One question. Why did you release those two goons?"

"I was reminded of the earlier conversation that we had regarding wealthy men and ruthlessness."

He looked directly at McCoy.

"When I melded with Stel, I planted a suggestion that he protect me and my family at all costs. Since he was aware of those who plotted against me, he has the greatest chance of preventing actions taken against me. He will give his life to protect me."

"Whoa, I would not exactly call that ruthless, but you have your safety covered at least as far as Stel is concerned."

"What about V'Las?"

"He was more disciplined in his meditations. His mind was stronger. I simply planted the idea that it would be better to kill himself, rather than to endanger my family or sabotage the plans for New Vulcan."

"Okay, that was a bit ruthless."

"On the contrary, I simply stated a logical fact. It would not be in his best interest to harm me as I am the key to the success of colony."

"Okay, I never thought logic would be so hard-nosed, but I like it." He said with a big grin.

The two men continued to refine their presentations for the next day with the High Council and then they jogged back down the hill.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nyota and Spock were busy preparing the house for the holidays. They had placed divans in the den. This would allow them to accommodate overnight guests, yet still entertain. Nyota could see herself living in this area permanently. With two children, it hardly seemed logical or convenient to travel through space.

She and Ambassador Spock had travel up to Half Moon Bay to select a tree from a Christmas tree farm. Ambassador Spock found the idea of growing trees to decorate illogical, yet he managed to be helpful just the same. It was lonely without her husband. Although the ambassador was similar in many ways, he wasn't her Spock.

They made it back to the house. The tree would be delivered the next morning. Nyota prepared a cup of the country peach tea that her mother had blended. It reminded her of that last night they spent at the camp site in Valdosta. As she drank the tea and observed the view of the Golden Gate Bridge from their den, she smiled.

She was more than pleased with the house that Spock had chosen. It had a Mediterranean style that was reminiscent of Sarek and Amanda's compound on Vulcan. Sitting right above the bay, there were views of water all around them. She thought that perhaps this was part of the reason Spock selected the house. Water was sparse on Vulcan, and although he disliked colder weather, he liked the water, the trees and greenery in the region.

She was nearly prepared for the celebration that would take place when Spock returned. There were accommodations for all of their family and house guests. She had made arrangements for rooms for the Enterprise crew at an Inn in Washington Square. There was only one Vulcan restaurant in the region. She had secured their assistance in providing items for part of the dinner. The rest of the meal would include items from Kenya and North America.

The next morning the tree arrived. The ambassador had helped Surak decorate the tree, as her gestation had passed seventh months and she was nearing the time when Surak was born. Unlike the Vulcan doctors, McCoy had a clear idea of her date of delivery. They would have to leave after the Christmas celebration in order to deliver the child on New Vulcan. She would be about eight Terran months along at that time.

Spock had stationed the New Vulcan Guard at her home. Their home was in an open community; there was no gate to protect them from sightseers or individuals who might pose a threat. The guards drove the hover crafts and accompanied her everywhere she went. For the first time since she discover Spock's status of Prince Regent, she felt like a royal. When she visited Starfleet to drop off a report, they practically tackled Commander Puri when he tried to hug her.

While Nyota was at the academy, she was reminded that it was one of the best times in her life. She sat through a couple of linguistics lecture and realize that she missed the teaching and research process. Although she and Spock struggled to comply with academy policy and Kirk's advances, they enjoyed their time together. Most importantly, their lives were private.

Commander Puri had invited Nyota to consider teaching at the academy and raising the children on Earth. It was tempting, but she could not imagine being sixteen light years from her husband for an extended period of time. He was a Prince and she would honor his role as she had committed to do during their bonding ritual.

Everything was going well until she ran into Christine at a local café.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 14

"Janice, what are you doing here?"

"Nyota, Hi doll!" McCoy was rubbing off on Janice. It made Nyota smile.

"Spock and I have been monitoring Eridani 40 sector for subspace anomalies, I was just dropping off some evaluations for Starfleet."

"Yes, I remember."

"And what are you doing here missy?"

Janice grinned. "I can't wait to tell you. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

Sure, the two women walked out to the curb. A hover craft was waiting with Vulcan flags. The driver got out and opened the door for the two ladies. The guard sat up front.

"He is cute." Janice smiled.

"You are taken and I am taken and bigger than a house." They laughed.

"How does it feel having a personal guard and a driver?"

"After the bombing incident, I would take the entire Vulcan fleet if it would keep my children safe."

"Speaking of children, where is Deuce?"

"He is with the ambassador."

The hover craft pulled up to the restaurant and the two ladies got out. The guard followed them into the café and stood by the door.

"What happens when you have to go to the ladies room?"

"They wait outside the door and I am okay with that."

"Nyota?" Nyota recognized that voice and she was not pleased.

"Christine." she forced a smile.

"Oh, you look beautiful. Jim and I will have a beautiful baby."

"Oh, are you expecting?" Janice asked.

Christine ignored her and spoke directly to Nyota.

"I was in Bethesda with Jim and when he came out here, I followed him."

"_Stalker_" Janice mouthed over Christine's shoulder. Janice was now standing completely behind her as she chatted with Nyota.

"Well, I better get home. Jim will be hungry when he gets home."

"I thought Jim was on the Enterprise?"

"Not until after the holidays. We should get together and double date or something. Bye!"

"She is completely insane. I hope I didn't sound like that when I dated Jim."

Nyota was silent.

"Oy" Janice slapped her forehead.

"Since you have been seeing the doctor, you have made a full recovery." Nyota smiled.

"Thanks, that's a relief."

The ladies sat down and ordered.

"Okay, what are you doing at the academy?"

"You know I dropped out in my first year after that incident with Jim and I took a job as a Yeoman on the Enterprise."

"Yes. I wondered what had happened to you."

"When I was in Valdosta, I reapplied and I was accepted. I am back on the engineering track."

"Oh, Janice. That is fantastic."

"I have been giving it some thought for a while, even before Bones." She said. "For the past five years it has been one misstep after another. Now that Bones and I are together, I want to make sure that I am making decisions for myself and not because of him or any other man as I had in the past."

"Life has so many twists and turns, there was a time I would never have thought of settling here, but now I am so happy here and I miss the academy. "

"As long as you are not assigned to a ship, you and Spock can live on Earth and Vulcan."

"Spock seems torn right now. He has straddled two ways of life belonging to neither, for most of his life. I guess it cannot be helped. The house is a good sign though."

"Yes, I cannot wait for the party. What are you wearing?"

Christine pretended to leave, but she was still in the restaurant listening to Nyota and Janice. She could care less about Janice. Jim had tossed her aside like trash. He was obsessed with Nyota and no matter what Christine did, she couldn't get past his obsession. She had to find a way to get rid of her. She followed Nyota home that evening and would return every night for three days watching the guards and the ambassador for their routine.

Nyota had a message from Spock when she returned home.

She turned on the comm to read it.

_Meeting with High Council with M'Umbha and McCoy tomorrow. _

_I will leave tomorrow afternoon with full complement, including T'Pau, arrival in four Terran days._

Another house guest, Nyota chuckled. After what she had been through, she was glad this was all she had to worry about.

Christine sat outside Nyota and Spock's home. She had easily followed Nyota's hover craft. Jealousy raged inside of her. Nyota had everything, a rich husband, and a beautiful home and most importantly, she was Kirk's obsession.

Christine had contact V'Las and suggested that he return to Earth. She had learned quite a bit about him that Stel knew nothing about.

V'Las had an obsession for human women and was trolling bars when she met him. She had thought he would be a substitute for Spock, but he wasn't even close. He was over one hundred years old for one and although he was fit, he wasn't sexy like Spock. She had used this to gain an upper hand in the situation. He had shared far too much information his efforts to win her over. She controlled him, but he was a willing participant.

V'Las had convinced Stel to join them. He held no malice for Spock, he was just greedy and V'Las had promised Stel a portion of the wealth. In reality, V'Las want to use the money to save the planet. He planned to kill Stel. Christine had also tried to contact Stel. Spock had also released him. She could not understand why, but she was glad. She would need Stel to get rid of V'Las.

Janice care nothing about their issues, she had just wanted Spock at first. When Janice found out that Spock was alive, she knew she had a second chance. Now she wanted Kirk. How fortuitous it had been for her to run into Nyota at the café. She knew that Janice frequented the place. She only had to wait for Nyota to show up.

In the end, Nyota would be dead. V'Las would be dead, Stel would have the money and she would have Kirk.

Christine had a way with men, except the men she wanted. Kirk had never responded to her, no matter how hard she tried. Both he and Spock were obsessed with Nyota. She looked at her picture on the Padd and slammed it against the window. The shattered Padd caused a spark. The guard looked over at the vehicle. She ducked down in the hover craft. Soon the guards would change shifts and she would put her plan into place.

The Vulcan starship was nearing Earth. Without Nyota on board, Spock had served as Captain. He missed the life aboard the starship, but he missed Nyota more. She had been a part of his life for seven years as a student, and assistant, a girlfriend and finally as his wife and bond-mate. The idea of be separate from her terrified him.

He gave the con to the first officer, and went to his suite for meditation. Spock had been aware of his physical changes to his brain for months. Yet despite his meditations, he was unable to access the abilities that lie beyond the divide. He could see the past as the bluish section of the divide; the future was almost golden in contrast. This was the barrier that blocked him from accessing the other side. He had no clue as to how his Katra had joined his younger mind when he his brain was injured.

Spock opened his eyes. He would arrive on Earth in less than ten Terran hours. Nyota was excited. She had planned a party for Christmas Eve for many of their friends at Starfleet and from the Enterprise.

This was the first time in his life that he had friends. They were Terran mainly, but they were also from the other Federation species as well. This was the first time he was content. No, he examined the sensation at the back of his mind. It was something else. He was happy and it was all due to Nyota, not the Enterprise or even Starfleet. It had been her since the day he first saw her in the cafeteria at Starfleet.

Spock showered and went to bed. He would dream of his beautiful Nyota and then he would see her in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 15

It was five am. The guard had shifted, and Christine began to work her plan. She got out of the hover van, and put on her hat. Then she pulled the two heavy food trays out of the trunk. She struggled as she carried them over to the guard.

"Please present identification" He said,

"I will I just have these food trays for Prince Spock's party and…"

Christine deliberately allowed the trays to slip. As the guard reached to assist her, she stabbed him. She took his keys, then opened the gate and slipped inside.

Nyota was still asleep when Christine found her way to the bedroom. The home was simple and elegant which only infuriated her more.

Nyota was already aware of the threat to her life. She awoke, disoriented but before she could scream for the ambassador, Christine was at her side.

"I will kill your baby." It was all she had to say.

Nyota nodded and stood up grabbing her robe.

"Leave it." You won't need it.

Christine walked with the phaser against Nyota's back. She put her in the back of the van Then she hit Nyota over the head with the phaser and strapped he hands together.

It was Surak who awoke next.

"Ko-mehk!" He screamed.

The ambassador ran up the stairs to his room. On the way, he saw that the guard was dead from a phaser wound. He bounded up the stairs and found Surak in Nyota's room crying. Nyota was gone.

Spock was the last to awake. He felt Nyota call him across his bond, but an even greater anguish was wrought from the last words he felt her call out.

_Christine, no!_

Christine began the journey that she had first taken many years ago. She had spotted Nyota leaving the academy one Saturday morning to catch a transport. She followed her with her hover craft and then followed her into the station and heard Nyota purchase a ticket. While Nyota was waiting for the transport, she drove to Sausalito and spotted Spock on the hover bike.

Christine then followed the two to the cabin. It angered her when Spock told her Nyota he wanted her for a bond-mate, but she was powerless to stop it. She would follow them to Muir Woods so many more times as they began their relationship earnestly. On this morning, the temperature had dropped below freezing. The weather service had predicted snow. She thought how it would be pleasant to watch Nyota free to death, but remembered Kirk at the cabin.

By the time she reached the cabin, Nyota was awake. She pulled her out of the hover craft and pushed her up the stairs. Nyota was freezing, wearing only a thin silk gown. Spock had given it to her when she found out she was pregnant again.

Nyota was groggy and cold, but the greater shock came when Kirk opened the door.

_Spohkh, help me_

She called across their bond.

Spock was beside himself as he raced through the starship. He ran to McCoy's quarters, with tears streaming down his face.

"Nyota!" He roared a low growl filled his chest.

"Spock, what is it man?"

He shook his head, "They have her"

"Who has her?"

Suddenly he was still.

"Kirk and Christine"

Sarek and M'Umbha came running down the corridor.

"Sa-fu, what is it."

McCoy rubbed his stubbled chin with his hand.

"Kirk has Nyota."

M'Umbha shrieked into her hand and fell against Sarek's chest.

"We need to get in touch with the ambassador." McCoy said, praying that he and Deuce were safe.

The group made their way to the ready room.

Sarek buzzed Spock on the comm.

"Sa-mehk, I am sure you are aware that Nyota is gone. The guards were killed, one by phaser fire, the other by stab wound. There were two trays by the gate. The kidnapper must have used this as pretense to gain entry."

"We must find her." Sarek replied. "Does Surak know where she is?"

Spock reached for the child and put forth the Ta'al." Surak responded, placing his tiny hand against the hand of the ambassador.

Ambassador turned back to the comm and said, "He cannot feel his mother."

The room was silent. They were two hours from Earth and Surak's bond with Nyota was gone.

Nyota was shivering when she entered the cabin. She was terrified, but at the same time she was grateful to be indoors where there was a fire. Much of the African art pieces that she had given Spock were destroyed. They lay in the fireplace or shattered next to it.

She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Spock though their bond, there was no one, not Spock, nor Surak. Her head ached and there was something heavy and cold against her neck.

"That is a neuro-suppressor." Christine said with a grin.

"It was meant for Sarek, but it will work just as well for you."

Kirk walked paced around the room like a big cat stalking its prey.

"I have wanted you for a long time young lady and I am going to have you."

He grabbed her chin.

"This is not exactly how I envisioned it, but I will take what I can get. I think I might get a kick out of Spock knowing I am raping his pregnant wife!"

"No!" Christine screamed. "You promised me if I brought her here, we would get rid of her."

"Yes, Christine, but I want to taste her first." He chuckled. "I wanna know just what she has that drives Spock crazy."

He took a finger and ran it across her collar bone, and then he reached down and cupped her breast. Her breasts were full and round because of her pregnancy and her nipples erect from the cold. It was a tantalizing display for Kirk.

He knelt down next to her and placed his face against her breasts.

"Nyota, I have loved you since the day I first saw you. You never took me seriously.

Nyota was silent.

"Speak to me!" He struck her in the face.

"What would you have me say, Jim."

"Tell me you love me."

"I can't, Jim."

There was a thump at the door. Christine opened it. Standing there was V'Las.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 16

Spock sat in his meditation alcove. He had difficulty relaxing and bringing about a sufficient meditative state. He had reached that place in his mind where the divide lay. He pushed against it, but it was unyielding. He remembered Nyota's words telling him to process, rather than to suppress emotions. What was he feeling? Was it anger? No it was fear.

It was fear of losing Nyota. She was the giver of life, she was his life. He stopped resisting the fear and moved toward it, as he made his way through the burning sensation of fear, he could feel Nyota's presence.

_Spohkh, help me. I am in the cabin._

He could suddenly feel himself within her mind. She was calling to him, yet he was inside of her looking through her eyes. What he saw shocked him.

Christine was standing by the fireplace. Her lip was busted and she had a large bruise on her face. She had tried to hurt Nyota and Kirk would not allow it. Kirk was kneeling next to Nyota with his face against her breast. His hands roamed over her belly.

Nyota cringed and bent forward. She had been in pain for an hour, but she knew a natural birth would surely kill the baby, if not her. Her last weigh in was at 7.5 kilograms. This baby was even larger than Surak.

Standing in the shadows, was another figure. It was V'Las. He was watching Christine who was the most volatile of all the people in the room. She wanted to kill Nyota.

Spock pulled out of Nyota's mind and quickly dressed. An hour had passed and they were close enough to Earth to beam down. He called McCoy and Sarek on the Comm to meet him in the transporter room.

He was waiting in the transporter room with a phaser case. He had inputted the coordinates and was ready to leave.

"Spock, you cannot take that with you. It will be difficulty enough to transport your body from this distance."

"Then you must transport me to my house and then to the cabin."

"Well now, that sounds more logical, except you cannot go alone. I am coming with you."

Spock nodded and they stepped on the transporter pad.

Sarek and the transporter engineer watched as the two men phased in and out, finally disappearing completely.

Sarek's comm badge beeped.

McCoy whispered

"We are at the house. The police are here. Spock went into the basement to get his phaser case."

He heard the sound of voices as Spock reappeared carrying a case and an emergency kit.

The cops appeared on the veranda as McCoy gave the command.

"Engage."

The men phased out and reappeared in Muir Woods outside the cabin.

Spock knelt down and closed his eyes. This time he met no resistance to his leap across the divide in his mind. He was in Nyota's mind instantly. He could feel the pain that she felt and her fear that she would die in labor in the cabin. He touched her and calmed her. He reached deeper into her mind and stopped the contraction.

He opened Nyota's eyes. Christine was yelling at V'Las. She wanted him to kill Nyota.

He pulled back out and stood up and apprised the doctor of the situation inside.

"How do you know Spock?" He whispered.

"I was in Nyota's mind." He replied.

McCoy stared in disbelief.

The two men advanced up the cabin. Kirk swung the door open and smiled.

"We have been waiting for you."

Kirk was grinning and holding a phaser at Spock. With lightning speed, Spock threw Kirk down the stairs and entered the room.

V'Las was holding a phaser facing Nyota.

Spock closed his eyes, his movement across the barrier in his mind was almost instantaneous. He was in V'Las' mind.

V'Las' eyes grew wide as Spock told him.

_V'Las, i__t would be better to kill thy self rather than to endanger my family._

V'Las looked at Spock and nodded, and then he turned the phaser on himself and fell to the floor.

Spock went to Nyota and pulled the neuro-suppressor off of her neck and untied her. Christine was on her knees looking for the phaser. She found it and turned toward Nyota and fired, missing Nyota and hitting Spock on the arm. He lashed out and knocked her to the floor. He stood over her menacingly. He growled and pulled her head from the floor. He wanted to tear her apart.

_Spohkh, calm yourself_. Nyota called over the bond.

He dropped her head to the floor with a thud.

McCoy came in the cabin with his emergency kit. He put the thermal blanket over her shoulders.

"Where is Kirk?"

"I don't know Spock, but he didn't go too far, the hover craft is still there."

Christine had regained consciousness. She climbed to her feet and grabbed the fireplace poker and charged at Nyota.

There was a flash of phaser fire and she fell dead. Spock and McCoy were shocked to see Kirk at the other end of the phaser.

"That woman is a crazy stalker" he said, dropping his arm.

The state rangers arrived to take Kirk into custody. V'Las was dead, so was Christine.

"So it worked out the way you planned it." McCoy said.

"Not exactly doctor, I had intended for the target to be myself, not Nyota." He replied. "I needed to find the head of the plot. We had Christine all along and did not know she was the catalyst for it all."

"Yeah, she was nuts."

"That is an understatement. She went from obsessing over Spock to obsessing over Kirk. It was like someone flipped a switch in her mind."

"Indeed" Spock replied.

"Christine met V'Las in a bar. Apparently he had a fetish for human women. She was using this to blackmail him into plotting with her. She thought he would be like you, but he wasn't." Nyota said.

After a few hours, the rangers and police allowed them to leave. Spock closed the cabin. He intended to sell it as soon as possible. The memories of the space were tainted.

They beamed aboard the starship. McCoy took Nyota to the med-bay.

"Tomorrow morning I want to transport you down to Starfleet medical. Either there is something wrong with these instruments or I just can't figure them out."

"What is wrong Bones?"

"It is almost like an echo. The only thing that works is the weight, 8 kilograms."

Nyota stared in disbelief.

"I must look like a whale." She said, hold her belly.

"Ummm… K'diwa, you are quite beautiful." He nuzzled her neck. A growl emerged from Spock's throat.

"Growling and biting? Spock, maybe I can pick up a few tricks from you." McCoy chuckled, rubbing his chin.

Spock and Nyota retired to their quarters. M'Umbha and Sarek were on Earth with Surak and the ambassador.

"I don't know about you, but I have not had this much chaos in my entire life."

"Nyota, I lived a mundane existence until I met you."

"It is not Star Fleet or New Vulcan. It is us. We seem to bring out the worst in people." She chuckled.

"Spock, I felt you in my mind tonight. It was not the bond, it was something else."

"Yes, it was. Just as you can sense events from the future and Surak can engage ancestors from the past, I can move my Katra through both time and space. "

"Following the explosion, my brain was severely injured. My Katra moved into my younger self. I experienced my life when I was at the academy, but it felt like a dream."

"I could not figure out how to transcend the barrier again until your bond was blocked, I needed to find you. The only way was to enter your mind."

Nyota stared into his eyes.

"Did you make V'Las kill himself?"

"No, I suggest that it would be better to kill himself, rather than to endanger my family. It was logical. McCoy agreed."

"Bones knows about this?"

"It was he who helped me discover what was happening to us and why."

"What is it Spock?"

"When I was transported off the Vulcan ship, the decalithium fused with my DNA."

"What about Kirk? He was on the Romulan ship."

"This is correct, Nyota. Yet, I was in in much closer proximity. Kirk may not have been exposed."

"What does this mean for us...for Surak?"

"The RED Matter creates a singularity where time is fluid. As far as we can tell, we exist in time differently from other humanoid life forms. It appears that my consciousness might be capable of being anywhere at any time." He replied.


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 17

"Shoot, this device is making the same sound as the one on the Vulcan ship. There must be something wrong with my hearing."

"Doctor, if I may?"

McCoy handed the device to Spock.

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing. There are two heartbeats."

He looked at Nyota and back to the doctor. A sly smile appeared on his lips.

"Nyota" Her mother scolded. "You should cancel the party."

"Mother, there is no way that I am going to cancel this party. I have invited 75 people and I have been working on it for a month. Besides, with you and Janice here to help, it is going to be a breeze."

"What means this word breeze?" T'Pau asked.

Nyota bowed her head.

_Ko'mekh-il, please forgive the use of the colloquialism. I meant to say that hosting the event would not be difficult._ She spoke in Vulcan.

T'Pau nodded.

_"__PuqnI'be', you will provide a drink for me."_ T'Pau said in Vulcan.

Nyota rose to get water. M'Umbha put her hand on her shoulder. She retrieved two pitchers, one with water the other with lemonade. She added some glasses and put them all on a tray. She then carried the tray and sat it down in front of Nyota. Nyota poured the water and stood and handed it to T'Pau.

"Nemaiyo." She said to Nyota.

"You learn Vulcanese now, M'Umbha?"

"Yes, T'Pau. It seemed like the logical thing to do now that I am working with the medical technicians on the planet."

"Logic." T'Pau leaned forward and looked into M'Umbha's eyes. "The mother is like the daughter in many ways."

"In Kenya, we would say that the daughter follows in the footsteps of the mother."

"Where is this Kenya?"

"It is our home on the other side of the Earth."

"I should like to go there."

"I should like you to visit. Come and walk with me."

M'Umbha stood up and held out her arm. T'Pau placed her hand on M'Umbha's arm and they went out into the garden.

"I am not sure what to make of those two." Nyota giggle.

Janice sat back and relaxed against the cushions and crossed her legs. She had been sitting upright for so long her back was starting to hurt.

"What are you wearing tonight? "

"Probably a formal robe. Spock bought so many, I have yet to decide."

"What about you?"

"I have a black cocktail dress I might wear. I cannot decide. I don't get out much."

"Tell me about it. I don't miss it though."

"I think I hear the guys."

They went out front where Spock and McCoy were making all kinds of racket with a ladder.

"Hey, dolls!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Spock want to hang some lights. There are no shops open today, so I thought I would show him how." McCoy had a big grin on his face.

Come around to the back and see what we have done so far.

The weather was mild out. It was 60° and Nyota didn't evening need a sweater. It would be in the low 50s by the evening. Some of the braver guests might sit outdoors and enjoy the lights. Surak was carry a small tool box filled with hooks and a hammer.

"Surak, you have done such a great job. Did daddy help you?" She leaned forward and kissed him and then lifted onto her toes to kiss Spock. He leaned down and met her lips.

Although it was still early, the lights glowed under the cloudy skies. Nyota hugged Spock around the waste and put her face against his chest.

"Thank you A'dun."


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 18

As the evening drew near, Nyota soaked in a hot water shower. It was an extravagance, but because of the historic nature of the house, the water showers were not removed, a sonic shower was added instead.

She dried off and put on a robe. Spock came in the bedroom and took a shower. He too preferred the water shower, but in the interest of expedience, he used the sonic shower. He wrapper a robe around his waist and walked into the bedroom. The sight of him in the towel made Nyota wish for her pre-pregnancy days when she could be more active.

She sighed.

"What are you planning to wear a'duna?"

"Not sure. I will still look like a balloon regardless of what I wear."

"Do you remember the dress you wore to meet my mother?"

"Yes, I had never had anything so expensive in my life!"

He strode across the floor to the closet and pulled out a garment bag and hung it on the hook inside the door. He unzipped the bag and pulled out an evening gown.

"Will you wear this tonight, k'diwa?"

It was deep cut ivory silk taffeta dress. The fabric gathered at the empire waistline, which was trimmed in blue crystals, with a crystal brooch in the center. It was perfect. Nyota was speechless.

Later, Spock came in wearing a tuxedo. He was stunning. Nyota thought back to the man in the cafeteria who had left a credit chip to pay for her lunch and smiled. This was a much fitter and sexier Spock, but inside he was still the same kind and generous man she had met that day in the cafeteria.

Spock had met all of the guests at the gates when they arrived. Sarek was there alongside of him. They needed to make sure that no one entered who was not authorized. Each guest was issued access badges that would allow them to move about in certain parts of the house. Spock had retained additional guards because of the numbers of diplomats from New Vulcan. Guards were also stationed at the two stairways leading upstairs.

When the guest had arrived, he went upstairs to get Nyota. She was only a few days from their delivery date and Spock had asked her to avoid as much activity as possible until they reached new Vulcan.

Nyota was dressed and waiting. Nyota did not realize that he found her more desirable because of her pregnancy. Her silk evening gown showcased her maternal lines and the curves of her full breasts. T'Pau would not approve of the dress, but he would make amends tomorrow.

Tonight he was in his home, with his family, with his friends and he would have it his way.

"You are quite beautiful k'diwa."

He stepped forward and pulled a red leather box from his pocket. Inside the box, was an antique diamond necklace with a center oval-cut sapphire with floral and collet-set diamond detail. There were three smaller sapphires set below the larger stone. She trembled as he pulled it out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"Spock, it is beautiful. Thank you."

He took her hand a kissed it.

For the first time it dawned on Nyota that she really was married to a prince and he regarded her as a princess. The house, the jewels, the clothing were nothing less than any royal wife would have.

Surak ran into the room wearing a tux. He would join them for the first part of the party, but he would go to bed after dinner. He would sleep under a guard's watch, however.

Spock lifted Surak into his arms and then took Nyota by the hand. Sarek was in front of them and T'Pau stood behind them. As they descended the stairs, Sural, the new High Council Administrator announced Sarek as the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Next he announced Spock and Nyota.

The Vulcans in the audience below bowed their heads. The Starfleet guests looked about the room and did likewise. Nyota saw Commander Puri grinning at her from the crowed.

Nyota was terrified. She was in her own home with her friends and family and yet she was now being called a princess. Her hand trembled in Spock's hand. He was as composed as ever. Surak was also composed. Gone was the playful nature that he was known for. He was a prince and he carried himself as one.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stepped alongside of Ambassador Sarek and Administrator Sural, as he announced T'Pau,

When T'Pau reached the bottom of the stairs, all in attendance bowed their heads. She stood before Spock and Nyota.

_"__PuqnI'be', thou art satisfactory" _She spoke in high Vulcan.

_"__Ko-meck'il, I thank thee." _Nyota replied bowing her head.

T'Pau proceeded to Spock.

_"__Spohkh, it was said that your Vulcan blood ran thin. _

She touched Surak's chin and then waved her hand toward Nyota's, belly.

_It is now known that they who spoke such words were wrong." _She said in standard Vulcan for all to hear.

He nodded and saluted her.

She formed the Ta'al and moved on nodding to Surak and Sural and the heads of Starfleet.

Spock and Nyota followed her down the line. Rear Admiral Minor, the Commandant of Cadets was at the end of the line. He was obviously flustered by greeting the former cadet and her Instructor as Vulcan royalty.

"Captain Spock, I was pleased to hear of your commission."

"Thank you, Rear Admiral Minor. I find it most agreeable."

With the formalities completed, the music began to play. Guests made their way to the buffet and M'Umbha hurried about making sure that the food stations were maintained adequately.

Commander Puri was talking with McCoy and Janice.

"I can't believe you two. Vulcan royalty standing right in front of me; who would have guessed? I must say Nyota, that you have always been a cut above the rest. It is no wonder that Spock picked you for his princess."

"To be honest commander, I had no idea about Spock's lineage until after Surak was born."

Spock was carrying Surak most of the evening. He let him down and Surak ran to his grandma.

"Are you hungry, grandson?"

"Yes, Ko-meck'il!"

"Let us go to the kitchen and eat then." He waved at Spock and went with M'Umbha.

Spock looked across the room and spotted Nyota. He walked over and came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He kept one hand on her belly.

"Say Nyota, I do not speak Vulcan. What did T'Pau say to you?" McCoy asked.

"She was speaking high Vulcan. She said I looked satisfactory. It was a compliment."

"Well, now she needs her eyes checked, you look really…." He looked at Spock and Janice and stopped speaking.

Commander Puri chimed in, "I understood what she said about Spock, but I didn't get it."

Nyota looked at Spock with concern in her eyes.

Spock spoke out. "When I was a child, it was thought that I would be sterile, because I am a hybrid."

Nyota breathed a sigh of relief, he felt no embarrassment.

"Well, it is obvious that they were wrong about that." McCoy chuckled as he made the comment. He then cleared his throat. Janice punched him playfully.

"K'diwa, will you dance with me?"

"Yes, a'dun. Excuse us."

Spock led Nyota away into the den, where the musicians played and a small group of people were dancing.

Sulu joined McCoy and the rest of the Starfleet friends.

"That was an antique sapphire necklace the lieutenant was wearing. It must be worth one hundred thousand credits easy."

"Really?" Janice put her hand to her mouth.

"Say Sulu, how do you know so much about jewelry?" McCoy asked.

"I had an uncle who was a jewel thief." He laughed.

"Don't let Spock know or you will be kicked off the guest list." Commander Puri joked.

He sighed.

"I remember those two at the academy. It was obvious that Spock was smitten with the young cadet, but he seemed hopeless at the time. I was supposed to keep an eye on them, but they barely had the courage to speak to one another. They were like scared kittens."

"Well, they aren't scared anymore. Nyota is ready to deliver any day now." McCoy said. They all laughed.

"I can say this now, but I never would have believed it possible. Spock has become the best friend I have ever had. He is honest and dutiful to his family, to New Vulcan and to Starfleet. I wish him the best." He raised his glass and the others reciprocated.


	19. Chapter 19

_(I am sorry that this story is so long. I hope you don't mind.)  
><em>

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

_Look for the sequel VC-6 soon!_

Chapter 19

Spock held Nyota's hand and he held Surak in his arm. They took him upstairs and put him to bed. They could hear laughing below in the garden. Spock looked out the window. The Christmas lights twinkled below them. There was a couple sitting together. Spock recognized them as the man as he reached out and touched the hand of the woman. She pulled his hand to her cheek. They stood and they went inside the house. A smile formed on his lips. He returned to Nyota's side and took her hand and led her back down the stairs.

When the party ended, they sat in the living room watching a single ship in the bay.

"Nyota, I have given much thought to our future. I am quite satisfied on living on Earth with you and the children. I find this home most agreeable. I have also become more effective at communicating with other federation species."

"I noticed."

"However, I have a duty to New Vulcan. I am unsure of how to proceed."

She rubbed his hand.

"Spock, I think you must follow through with your duties on Vulcan. When you have completed your tasks, we can always move here, live on a starship or we can simply split the time between both planets."

"This is agreeable to you?"

"Yes, a'dun. With three children, we should stay put for a while."

"I have two tasks remaining, reviving the Vulcan Space Academy and the Vulcan Space Fleet. The New Vulcan investments are coming along well. I am sure that we will be able to leverage funding to restart the ship building.

Sarek came in the room.

"May I join you, Sa-fu?"

"Please do, Sa'mehk."

"Nyota, I haven't had a chance to tell you that you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Sa-mehk." She put her hand on Spock's hand.

"I was explaining my plans regarding the Vulcan Space Fleet."

"Sa-fu, are you going to rebuild the fleet?"

"Yes, Vulcan space is much larger than the Eridani 40 system. It is composed of twenty-six star systems. We are quite vulnerable and cannot risk losing any more planets. We have five fleet yards. All are inactive. I plan to reactivate the Vulcana Regar Fleet Yards and the 40 Eridani A Fleet Yards this year. They are both within a reasonable proximity to New Vulcan."

Nyota placed her head on Spock's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Nyota is lovely, Spock. She represented our clan quite well tonight."

"She asked T'Pau to teach her the ways of the High Clans. She is a proficient student, as she was at the academy."

Sarek nodded. "Yes, your mother told me such. I understand that she learned Romulan quickly."

"Yes, she has been teaching Surak Romulan as well."

"Your Nyota is quite fertile. You have selected a fine bond-mate." He looked at her large belly. "Two pregnancies in two years; you are a role-model for all Vulcans."

Spock was silent. He remembered the day he had planned to leave Nyota to help rebuild the Vulcan race. The ambassador was there to encourage Spock to stay with Kirk, yet it was Nyota who was the real reason he returned to the Enterprise. He had desired her for three years, he had to have her as his bond-mate.

"Spock, T'Pau is correct, your Vulcan blood is rich and you are quite fertile as well." He nodded.

Sarek stood and looked at Nyota. He reached forward and touched her belly gently.

"Most satisfactory." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Spock forced the images of rejection and condemnation from his mind. They were part of his past and they had no place in his life. He was more than content.

He woke Nyota.

"I must help clean" she said.

"No, Nyota. You must rest. I will take you upstairs." He took her hand and led her to the stairs. Spock took her up the stairs and helped her to undress and put on her gown. He was slightly aroused in the process, but he had committed himself to get the downstairs in order.

He met Ambassador Spock at the bottom of the stairs and they began bringing the furniture from the basement and putting it back in place. He did not want to wait for the movers. When his wife awakened, she would find her home cleaned. Within three hours, most of the house was restored. Janice and Bones were sleeping in the library; he would put the library furniture back in the morning.

The catering staff had cleaned the kitchen and M'Umbha had provided oversight to ensure that the kitchen was restored. Satisfied that his home was back in order, he went to the meditation alcove and meditated. Then he joined his wife and rested.

The next day, Nyota came downstairs. She was astonished at how quickly Spock had gotten everything straightened up. Spock was holding Surak in his arms. He was dressed and eating granola with a spoon.

Sarek was sitting at the table dressed in a long sleeve black tee shirt with black meditation pants. Nyota regarded him carefully; there was something different about him. He was far more relaxed and casual.

"Sit down, daughter. I will get you some breakfast. You must be tired." M'Umbha said, bustling about.

"Mother, you did more work than I did yesterday. I will get it."

"Yes, but you are eating for two. You rest, now." M'Umbha smiled.

"Okay, who told you?" she said sitting down. He mother placed a bowl of oatmeal with cranberries and sunflower seeds in front of her.

Nyota looked around the table. T'Pau was quietly eating. Spock was busy wrestling a second spoon from Surak. McCoy was smiling and Janice was still eating.

"Don't look at me." McCoy said.

She looked at Spock and he raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly curved upward.

"Who told what?" Janice asked, as she stopped chewing.

"Nyota pregnancy has resulted in a spontaneous division of the zygote, resulting in an identical geminate."

Sarek responded, "Fascinating, I have never heard of such a thing occurring among Vulcans. Is it common on Earth?"

"Apparently it is a quite common occurrence in the Uhura family, occurring at least once in every generation.

Janice rolled her eyes, "What is?"

"Twins!" McCoy said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She scolded him.

"First of all we just found out yesterday and secondly, I have to honor doctor-patient confidentiality."

She nodded and then reached over and squeezed Nyota's hand.

M'Umbha walked over to the counter and prepared a bowl of granola and added fruit to it. She returned to the table and placed her left hand on Sarek's shoulder.

"Would you care for more, Sarek?"

She reached around his body and placed a bowl in front of him. Nyota found the gesture to be quite intimate. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed.

"Thank you M'Umbha." He patted her left hand.

M'Umbha walked around the table and sat directly across from him. He looked up at her and she smiled at him and then she started eating.

Nyota looked at Sarek out of the corner of her eye, and then she looked at her mother and then Sarek again.

"Sa-mehk, what are you eating?" She asked.

"It is a Terran dish that M'Umbha prepared for me. It is made with granola, sliced peaches, and cream." He said." I find the taste most satisfying."

"It sounds delicious." Nyota held back a smirk and winked at Janice. The room was silent as they watched Sarek eating with gusto.

T'Pau looked up from her bowl and said. "The father is like the son."

Nyota, Janice and McCoy burst into laughter. Spock did not laugh, but he allowed a very small smile to form on his lips.

End

_Where will Spock and Nyota end up, on a starship, on New Vulcan or Earth at the academy? I would love to hear your opinion!_

_This is not the end of the series. There are three more left, for now._


End file.
